various_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anson
"Look, Corbyn, I don't like you, not even remotely. Everything about you screams 'get away from me', but I need your help. The Oracle intends to use me as a sacrifice, and you're my best chance at survival." '''- Anson to Corbyn after the invasion of the Old One. '''Anson '''is a high ranking member of the Haven Thieves Guild, and a former member of the now seemingly disbanded Wishful Trio. He was present for the Battle of Haven and much of Corbyn's ascent into divinity, playing a pseudo-diplomatic role in Haven's internal affairs. '''History Born to a sizable Halfling family in Haven, Anson knew from a very young age that he had an interest in scholarly pursuits. This, of course, was heavily influenced by the fact that his father is a historian and linguist, causing Anson to romanticize his father's work out of admiration for the man himself. Being the eldest of his large family afforded him some freedoms throughout his young adulthood, granting him the opportunity to fall in with what could be construed as the "wrong" crowd. His inherent talent for linguistics and decoding messages led him to a small group of adventurers who were passing through Coldport and having a few drinks at the local Inn. While this would have normally evaded young Anson's attention, a member among the group was communicating using Thieve's Cant, and his affinity for decoding led to an admiration for this Rogue's cool headed demeanor and unscrupulous talents. After many failed attempts and near arrests on his own part, Anson was eventually forced to part ways from the group he'd come to respect, though their departure from the land may have been better for him in the long run. Nevertheless, Anson was now equipped with a plethora of useful skills well beyond his bookish nature, not least of all his strides in developing his social skills. For several years he would continue to build both aspects of his personality, until he stumbled upon information his father was working on; information that even his father was unable to decode. When he discovered the meaning behind the text, he set off to find a group of adventurers to call his own in pursuit of The Ring of Three Wishes. The Quest For The Ring Having put out some feelers to attract a group of people foolish enough to help him look for a mythical object, Anson eventually stumbled upon Therin, a Dwarf seemingly capable of exclusively solving his problems with his fists, and Therilin, '''a Fetchling Sorceress who spent more time with her head in the clouds than being grounded in reality. It wasn't perfect, far from it, in fact, but it was enough for Anson, who promised each member of the group a wish of their own if they should succeed in their search. The Wishful Trio was taken all over the land of Haven in their search, and along the way they ran into '''Corbyn who, at the time, was dreadfully unsettling but, thankfully, completely devoid of any sort of divinity. While Therin and Therilin became fast friends with Corbyn, Anson remained unconvinced that he was worthy of any trust. So much so, in fact, that Anson saw fit to outright tell Corbyn that he was put off by his unnaturally cool but subtly malicious aura. While little else happened with Corbyn at the time, The Wishful Trio was eventually led to the forest at the center of the nation. Being a well protected and mystical Elven forest, the group was forced to seek out the Blessing of the Forest in order to enter and not be lost for all eternity. Upon their success, they made their way to a small Elven village in the southern reaches of the woods, where a great tragedy befell the Trio. Therin was slain by a winter worg in the night, ripped in half by the vice like grip of its powerful jaws. His remains were brought back to the village, where the Dwarf was given his burial by having his remains burned on a pyre. Anson was, to put it mildly, hard pressed to say much of anything nice about his companion at the funeral, maintaining that it was probably his own fault for dying due to his obsession with finding the nearest, most powerful thing to punch. It was at Therin's funeral, however, where Anson and Therilin met their next companion, a Northern poet by the name of Olvir. Before their search of the forest proved to be a bust, the Wishful Trio traveled across the lake of the Elven village they'd been staying in, in spite of the fact that it was known to be the home of a Dragon Turtle. Their passage across the lake was safe, thankfully, though another danger awaited them across the lake: Overlord Eren Altis. Had Olvir not been a member of the group, this wouldn't have been an issue, but the Overlord had an obsession with killing any Human she came across, and wasn't above using her Orc tribe to do it. Anson, being the only one in the group with good sense, elected to flee for his life back to the boat instead of bargain for Olvir's continued existence, and when the Overlord's worgs gave chace, simply flying over the lake after him using some form of magic, Anson jumped overboard. He announced his intent to the Dragon Turtle as he feverishly dropped his valuables into the water in hopes of bargaining for his life. It wasn't because of his valuables that the Dragon Turtle saved him, however, it was because of his singing voice. Just the night prior, at Therin's funeral, Anson opted to sing in a language he knew nobody else would understand in an effort to make up for his poor improvisational skills; that language was Aquan. In exchange for some entertainment in the Dragon Turtle's lair, Anson was brought to the surface once more and reunited with his friends; they were just as surprised to find him alive as he was to them. TBC